


Captor of his     Heart

by 1stGenKeiko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon, F/M, Lemon, Nfws, Romance, Sexual, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stGenKeiko/pseuds/1stGenKeiko
Summary: (Warning: This One Shot contains seriously sexual themes and violence. Don't say I didn't warn you. Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑))You got hired as one of the famous Johann Faust the Fifths secretaries! Doing his paper work and taking calls is what you do on a formal basis. But you know the esteemed Director of True Cross Academy a little to well, frequented by special sexual visits to his office. However what happens when he catches you having coffee with some male friends? How will his yandere side react?Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters.





	Captor of his     Heart

Hands bound to the ceiling, she stood there shivering to the cold frigid air. Her s/c bare body was exposed and vulnerable in the candle lit room only to be seen by an off putting pair of sadistic eyes. The sadist watched her every movement and curve as if they were a predator, unable to look away for a second. They were careful. After all, the prey might get away.

He laughed to himself as he watched her struggle against the bonds. A pink blindfold was carefully tied around her eyes so she couldn't see. She wasn't sure where she was but the minute she heard his laughter, she knew who she was with.

"You've been a very bad girl, y/n. Do you know why?" He asked her.

Her heart beat even faster now to the sound of the familiar voice. It beat like it desperately tried to break out of her chest. His presence became even more intimidating as his foot impatiently rapped on the floor, waiting for her response. A wide fanged grin spread across his face as she turned towards the sound of his voice. It wasn't like she could see him standing there but it was purely instinct. Her body was on the defensive now as the fear only built itself.

With a gentle and shaky voice she told him "no". She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

This didn't go over well. The irritation in his voice got stronger as he approached her naked form. Frowning, he spoke.

"You don't get any points for an answer like that."

His nails quickly shifted into claws as he touched her. The claws ran gently over her b/c body making her quiver. This brought the wicked grin back to his face.

"Do you like that?" He whispered, tickling her skin with his goatee. She quivered even more to the feeling of his hot breathe in her ear.  Her shaky panting made him tempted to bite down on her neck but he wouldn't. Not yet.

"Your not supposed to be around men, y/n." He spoke in a deeper and more sinister voice. "I don't like that. Now I'll have to punish you and then deal with those men. How irritating..."

His voice trailed off as he pondered on ways to punish her. A thousand different punishments came to mind. But first he decided to take off her blind fold. She found herself in a bedroom with black walls and a red tiled floor. The bed in the corner was a matching red with laced black sheets. In a separate corner there was couches surrounding a fire place. A small tea table decorated the middle area and was meant to hold drinks and snacks. Paintings and other rich looking furniture littered the room but now she was more interested in her captors face. It was who she had thought it to be.

It was Johann Faust the Fifth. He was the president of True Cross Academy and she was one of his many secretaries. It had started off with flirting but it had quickly escalated to sex in his office and a low key relationship. She never expected to be in this situation now, strung up like a fugitive. Was he angry about the coffee she had with her male friends? She wasn't sure how to react with such a drastic change in Johann's actions. Now he stared at her with eyes that were sinister and grey. She couldn't see the borderlines of his personality.

"Johann...? Why am I tied up?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes to the name. He didn't seem to like it. In a husky voice, he gave her his answer.

"I like you to much and now you have to be punished for toying with me."

Then, before she could get any words in, he dug his long claws into the flesh just under her armpits. She howled in pain as he dragged the wound all the way down to her waist. Tears dripped from her eyes as blood ran down her sides. She struggled with great difficulty against the binds now but to no avail. Little puddles of blood quickly formed by her feet however not enough to induce severe blood loss. He wouldn't have that.

Not a second after, his lips pressed to hers. His hands ran all over her body again, trailing the blood over her form. She whimpered to his affections, squirming against his hold. The new wounds on her flesh stung to the touch of the chilled air and his finger tips. She felt out of breath, overwhelmed by feelings.

Gently he pulled his lips away leaving her flustered and panting. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was stuck somewhere in between the lines of lust and pain.

A single clawed finger drew her attention to him. Johann stared at her with half lidded eyes. There was a certain softness to them as he looked at the mess he created on her body. He let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"You have to understand, y/n. I couldn't just let you walk away from this. You had to feel how I felt. There was no way out of this."

He hummed to himself as his clawed finger trailed to her lips. No emotion was shown on his face as he played with her bottom lip. His free hand whipped the tears off her face with the blind fold cloth. His eyes still remained in that grey borderless haze. Y/n, somehow, didn't mind the emptiness in his green orbs. Part of her welcomed it as she spoke.

"I'll be good from now on. I promise."

This was pleasing to the sadist. A grin creeped onto his face again. The single robe he wore was tossed away to the darkness of the floor. Now he was vulnerable with nothing but skin to show her.

"Are you now?" He questioned as he stalked around her. Her heart beat even faster. She had lost sight of him. But she didn't have to wait long to know where he was hiding. From behind, he grabbed her hips and pressed her back against his crotch. Her body let out a groan of pleasure. He chuckled. Seeing her so helpless made him satisfied. He wanted her like this forever. A mess of lust, only wishing for his touch. He grew an urge to bite down on her neck again. This time it was stronger. In his head, it screamed:

I want everyone to know she's mine! All mine!

With fanged teeth he bit down on her collar bone. He didn't bite to hard but enough to leave a mark. The painful and wet feeling made her body quiver as she let out another moan. She couldn't help it. Her eyes were clouded with lust.

His long forked tongue licked up and down her neck like an animal. She pulled at the binds wanting to touch his body. But he didn't want that. He wanted to punish her more first. As much as he'd love it to be touched by her, he had to restrain himself.

With want, he thrusted his hips hard against her backside. Her body itself lifted in the air with each thrust. She wanted his length inside of her but he continued with the dry thrusts, teasing her more with each passing second. His grunts seemed to get louder as his thrusts got harder. He was so tempted to take her in the ass just then. His body wanted it and he was certain with moans like that, she wanted it too. Then, after a few minutes, he finally did. He couldn't take the temptation anymore.

The grip on her hips got tighter as she was pushed higher into the air. Her toes just barely touched the ground as she groaned with pleasure. The sound of skin colliding got louder and louder. He let out a feral snarl as he thrusted harder and harder looking to bruise. Another way of many to mark her.

"J-Johann!!" She cried for him. That drove him mad.

He couldn't stop for what drowned on to be even more minutes until finally 3 loads worth of a warm liquid flowed down the backs of her legs. She felt the warmth escape from herself too flowing down to the floor. It mixed with her own dried blood.

She was sweating now as was he. Like a fog machine had been turned on, the room had suddenly contained a mist. Little did she know the true cause of the mist was a demon kings lust. A purple tail swirled out from his lower back whipping around wildly to the pleasure. He was losing control of himself. His demonic self had wandered off to being in heat as well. He wanted her to touch him and to love his being. He wanted to feel her warm liquid cover him in a tight embrace. The demonic lust couldn't be stopped. Only fed.

"I need you, y/n. I want you to touch me now. Don't be a bad girl." He warned as he let her hands loose from the binds. He didn't have to tell her twice. Barely able to control herself, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Because of her lust, she hardly noticed the demonic appearance he now had. However, with the new temptaint she received from his bite, she would of noticed his demonic nature. His nails were claws, his ears long and outwards pointed, his eyes a slitted blue, and a purple tail that flicked impatiently from behind like a cats.

Johann growled into her kiss, carrying her to the bed. Her body was pushed down roughly as he broke the kiss only for the moment. His lips quickly met hers again as she dug her hands into his hair. The fog only got thicker.  The demon barely wasted any time. The impatience only strengthened as he suckled on her breasts. It only strengthened as he gave her hickeys on her neck and while she sucked on his crotch. It only strengthened even more so with the sound of her calling for him.

Then he gave her what they both wanted. Inside of her now, she realized how big he truly was. The pain coursed through her body making small tears bud at the corners of her eyes. That was the moment she noticed his appearance. His person had changed drastically. Now not only did he have longer ears, claws and bright blue slitted eyes. He had a scarlet scaled tail, horns, and what appeared to be two black dragon wings outstretched from his back. Y/n was shocked to find the man had turned into a monster. Yet, he still managed to appear as attractive as he had been before. Was he an angel that fell from heaven? She thought so as she asked him with a lustful voice.

"J-Johann..? What are you?"

With a husk voice in her ear he told her.

"I'm a demon king, y/n. I'm Samael, the king of time and space and your mine now."

The fog got thicker as he finished the act. The sound of skin colliding filled the room again as both their moans only got louder. The bed beneath them barely took the demons abuse. His wings flapped vigorously with every thrust. Then she pushed him off the edge. She called out to him, not with his human name. She used his demon name, Samael. He couldn't stop himself. She would bruise there too. Another marking. His thrusts got as hard as they possibly could making blood drip out of her. Then they both seeped with warm liquid.

Y/n was a panting mess as her lips touched his again. As his lips departed from hers, he spoke lustful words of possession into her ear.

"You belong to me now. Don't forget that." He breathed.


End file.
